In an optical switching network system, multiple transmitters (Tx) and receivers (Rx) are connected to each other by means of an optical switching network (OSN). An optical path between a transmitter and a receiver changes as the OSN switches. A transmission mode between the transmitter and the receiver is a burst transmission mode. The transmitter and the receiver that operate in the burst transmission mode are referred to as a burst transmitter and a burst receiver. A signal transmitted in the burst transmission mode may be referred to as a burst.
It is assumed that in a current state of an OSN, an optical path is established between a transmitter Tx1 and a receiver Rx1, and Tx1 sends a burst to Rx1. At a next moment, the OSN is switched in status: the optical path between the transmitter Tx1 and the receiver Rx1 is disconnected, an optical path between a transmitter Tx4 and the receiver Rx1 is established, and the transmitter Tx4 sends a burst to the receiver Rx1. However, before the status of the OSN is switched, the receiver Rx1 is in a state of receiving a burst sent by the transmitter Tx1. Therefore, a parameter setting of the receiver Rx1 is still for receiving a burst sent by Tx1. Only when the receiver Rx1 is reset to an initial state, the receiver Rx1 can effectively receive a new signal (a burst sent by Tx4).
In the prior art, a detection module is usually disposed on a side of a receiver. When the detection module detects a signal from a new transmitter, the receiver is triggered and reset to an initial state. It can be learned that, in the prior art, the receiver can be triggered and reset to an initial state only after the signal sent by the transmitter reaches the receiver. Consequently, it takes a relatively long response time for the receiver to effectively receive a new signal, and utilization of an OSN is relatively low.